Childhood Friend
by Bre-Wolf666
Summary: Hermione knew Fenrir Greyback all her childhood. He was her very first friend and every year he would visit her for one day. He makes a promise to stay with her when she turns Fourteen, will it all go downhill when Fenrir Reveals who he truly is?
1. Chapter 1: Under My Mask

A/N: New story and plot. I love writing for Fenrir, but he is an extremely complex character. And I also like Hermione, so I'm making this mash up of them. In this story, Hermione is already a werewolf but hasn't told anyone. I don't own the Harry Potter characters.

Hermione was very interested with Remus when he was teaching. She knew that he was a werewolf because she too was a child of the moon. It happened when she was a little girl. Her mother had taken her to the local muggle supermarket. She was being pushed in the shopping cart when mother told her that she would be right back and that she was just going to get some items.

She left Hermione sitting in the cart, but she could still see her mother over to the near corner. She watched as her mother picked up a box of pads. Smiling, she walked back to the cart and touched her daughters little button nose.

" Okay, we're all done dear. Tomorrow you start preschool." Hermione frowned and pouted. Her mother laughed and tickled her neck.

" Don't be a sour puss! You'll meet a whole bunch of other kids that will become your friends!" Her mother searched through the shopping cart and pulled out a cute t-shirt and a new pair of jeans.

" And you get to wear this!." Her mother exclaimed.

Hermione's face broke into a smile and held the outfit.

" I'll look like a big girl!" She squealed with delight.

Her mother set the groceries on the check out till and paid.

Hermione tried to understand how money worked. If you worked so hard for it, why would you give it away so easily?

Her mother pushed the cart out to the mini van while Hermione swung her feet restlessly and whined for her mother to hurry up. Her mother scolded her for making a scene and put Hermione into her car seat.

" Are the kids going to be nice?" Hermione asked while playing with her stuffed teddy bear, Fenny.

Her mother glanced back at her and gave a warm, comforting smile.

" Of course!" Hermione loved her mommy, she always bought her pretty clothes and fun toys. And not to mention read her good books right before bedtime. Tonight her mother promised to read her " Charlotte's Web."

" Will I make friends?" She asked while hugging Fenny close to her chest. Talking about school made her more scared.

" Dear, you have nothing to worry about. It's just like day care." Her mommy explained. Hermione almost dropped Fenny when she heard that. Hermione hated preschool because of a little boy named Josh, he had always pulled her curly hair and called her names.

" I'm not going!" She cried. Tears spilled from her eyes and onto Fenny's soft fur. Her mother pulled into the driveway and opened Hermione's door and picked her out of her car seat.

She keeled down and wiped away her daughters tears and gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

" Come on, you don't wanna let Fenny see you cry. He says big girls go to preschool." Her mother coaxed while picking up Fenny and handed him to the little girl.

The little girl smiled and whispered to the bear.

" Fenny said that I'll be going to preschool. But only if he can come to." She said while burying her face into his head.

Her mother smiled and grabbed the grocery bag, and brought them inside.

" Of course Fenny can go to school with you."

Hermione smiled and rushed inside to see her daddy.

" Daddy, guess what! Me and Fenny are goin to school!" She said while giving her dad a big bear hug.

" Well then you'd better get to bed! Its already seven o' clock and you wouldn't want Fenny to be tired." He father said while kissing her and Fenny on the head.

Hermione nodded and held her daddy's hand as they walked into her bright pink room. He put on her and tucked her into bed.

" Good night Hermione, Goodnight Fenny." Her father said while kissing both and pulled the blankets up and tucking her snugly in.

" Goodnight daddy, I love you." The little girl said with a huge smile on her face.

Her father smiled back and blew a kiss, " Love you too dear." Then flicked off the lights.

- The Next Day-

" Hermione, time to get up!" Her mother said while knocking on her door. Hermione threw back the covers and jumped out of bed. She got help from her mom and got dressed. Mommy sat her down at the kitchen table and brushed her hair. The car ride there, Hermione felt so scared. She reached down and got her backpack and held her mothers hand as they walked towards the school. The school was big and had red bricks on the outside. The two walked up many stairs until they saw a teacher standing outside a classroom door. The teacher had red hair and was wearing high heels and a black blazer.

" Well hello there, now whats your name?" The teacher smiled at Hermione . The woman had big teeth and were stained yellow. Hermione knew that when people had yellow teeth like that, it meant that they smoked. She had learned that from her daddy, though she didn't know what smoking was.

" I'm Hermione." She said nervously. Her mother smiled and let go of her hand and nudged her towards the teacher. The teacher held her hand and brought her inside the classroom.

Inside were many other kids, running around and yelling at the top of their lungs. Hermione reached into her back pack and searched around for Fenny. He wasn't in there!

" Oh no! Fenny missing! He must have fell out!" She cried.

" Now, there there darling. We have other toys that you can play with." The teacher said while pointing to a large toy box. Hermione frowned, she didn't want any other toys, she just wanted Fenny.

Right when the teacher let go of her hand, Hermione ran back the same way her and mommy had walked up the stairs. Tearing rolled down her pink checks as she couldn't find her best friend, and now she was lost. She walked down more stairs until she was at the bottom of some kind of basement. It was kind of dark and scary. She turned around, trying to find someone to help her, but their was no one in sight.

" Hey Darlin, you lost?" A voice came from behind her. She turned to see a man in a long black coat standing there, holding Fenny.

" Does this belong to you, little miss?" The man asked, quite kindly.

Hermione nodded and sniffled. The man walked closer and gave the bear to the girl.

" Thank you for bringing back Fenny, mister." Hermione said while hugging the man. He smelt funny, like her backyard.

" Fenny eh? Whats your name?" He asked while kneeling down to her height and handing her a tissue.

" Hermione. Whats your name?" She repeated while blowing her runny nose.

The man gave a deep laugh, " Fenrir. Haven't your parents ever talked to you about talking to strangers?" He asked with curiosity.

She shook her head.

Fenrir grinned, " Don't worry, I'm not a stranger. Now where is your classroom?"

Hermione shrugged, " I dunno. I'm lost, Fenrir."

Fenrir smiled, he could smell her blood under her peach skin.

" Don't worry about that, Hermione, I'll find your class for you." He promised.

Hermione reached out and held his hand. He had long nails. 

" You have pretty nails." She said while skipping and swinging his hand.

He laughed, " And you have pretty hair. Did your mommy do it for you?"

She nodded, " She does it for me everyday. But this is my first day of school." She whined.

Fenrir nodded, " I remember my first day of school. But that was a long time ago." He said while daydreaming.

Fenrir walked her to the outside of the classroom.

" Okay well, I'd better get going." He said while peeking inside the classroom.

Hermione frowned, " But I don't want you to leave."

Fenrir crouched down and looked into her eyes, " Don't worry, just go back to class. You'll see me again someday." He said while hugging her.

She gave him a kiss on his scruffy cheek.

" Bye Fenrir." She called, her eyes watery.

He stopped walking and turned to her.

" Here, something to remember you by." He said while handing her his necklace and set it into her hand.

It was a gold chain with a wolf on it.

" Thank you! But I'll never forget you Fenrir" She said while giving her another hug. She waved to him until he was completely out of sight.

- Grade Eight-

Not a day ever passed that Fenrir never passed her thoughts. Every year he visited her. One day a year he would spent the whole day with her. Each time he would leave with saying " I'll be back to stay when your fourteen." This year, she couldn't wait. Every day she wore he necklace, but things ha changed a lot. She was a wizard and now went to Hogwarts. Fenrir didn't approve, he said Hogwarts taught lies. She also found out the Fenrir was also a wizard, and each visit he would also show her some new spells. A lot of them were dark spells though. It was now late May and she had turned fourteen in September. Each day she waited, hoping that day he would come, but he never did.

It was late at night and she was running to get back to the castle after sneaking out to practice some of the spells Fenrir had taught her. She was in a very dangerous place, the forbidden forest. Everything was so dark and creepy looking at night. She heard howling in the distance. She started running faster, but tripped and fell on the cold ground.

" Hey! Hermione!" A voice called out. She saw a man running towards her in a brown button up coat and a Grey shirt. She recognized him to be Fenrir.

" Fenrir!" She exclaimed and hugged him. He was so tall that she only came up to his upper chest.

" I told you that I would be back when your fourteen. I'm sorry that It was later in the year though. I was very busy." He lied

Hermione looked at his scruffy face and smiled, " With what?" She asked innocently.

He shrugged, " A little of this and a bit of that. Nothing important."

She nodded, still curious about what he was avoiding.

" Look there is something I need to tell you.." He was cut of when he looked up at the moon. It was full. He backed away from Hermione as he felt the bones in his body change and shift. He howled, as it came out as an inhuman scream.

" Fenrir!" Hermione called and ran after him. She found him lying on the ground in pain. His face jerked sideways as his face completely morphed into a wolf. She watched as Fenrir clothes were left in shreds and was staring at a werewolf. The bright moon behind him as he howled into the cold night.

" Oh crap!" She cursed as she saw the werewolf looked right at her.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. More will be on the way. Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Truths

A/N: Wow! Its barely been a day and I have already seen that so many people have added this story onto the favorites or story alert! :) I'm so pleased that people like this story. Well, here's the chapter. Review to show support.

Hermione watched as the werewolf charged at her. She didn't need to think twice about what she had to do.

She ran.

But the werewolf was much faster, it was only a few paces away from biting at her heels.

She screamed as she fell onto the ground and was looking up at the huge werewolf that was pinning her down. The werewolf still had Fenrir's blue eyes, but you could barely recognize them from the thick fur and snarling face.

She wanted to scream, but she knew that wouldn't help. She felt the beasts breath on her neck right before he bit into her shoulder.

She cried out at the pain. She saw things swirling, until she only saw blackness. She swore that she died.

- The Next Day-

She woke up in the hospital wing. She heard people talking and someone yelling. Harry.

" We have a right to know whats wrong with her!" Harry yelled.

She remembered the feeling of the teeth in her shoulder. She shuddered at the flashback.

" Harry, now please calm down." Dumbledore coaxed. " I'm sorry to say that she has been bitten by a werewolf. Now she will suffer from Lycanthropy as well."

Hermione felt like crying, remembering how painful it looked to change from watching Remus and Fenrir do it.

" There's no cure, right?" Harry asked, hoping that there was.

Dumbledore nodded. " I'm afraid so. She'll just need to live with it."

After that note, Hermione coughed. Everyone turned to look at her.

" Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, and rushed to his friends side.

She gave him a weak attempt of a smile.

" Harry, I think it would be best if we all left her alone with someone." Dumbledore suggested. Harry nodded, and they walked out.

Hermione saw Remus standing there, looking quite sad. His eyes scanning over her gory shoulder, that was now slowing healing on its own.

" Who did this to you." He asked while coming to sit in the chair beside her hospital bed. Her eyes looked elsewhere, trying to avoid answering. But the anger at Fenrir burned her chest.

" I'm not sure." She lied, but Remus only nodded and looked down at his hands.

" I'm sorry that you have to experience this. But if it makes it any better, I'll be there with you, every full moon." His voice comforting.

She nodded, " That does make it better."

Remus gave a smile as they continued to talk about what was new in their lives, but Hermione's mind was never far away from Fenrir.

-Fenrir's POV-

He woke up to find himself lying on the earthy ground. Her got up and looked around for Hermione. He noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothing. Last night had been a full moon, and he must have changed.

Hopefully he hadn't killed her. He licked his lips, he tasted blood.

" Merlin's beard." He cursed. He started looking around for any sign of Hermione.

But with no luck.

He started walking away from the forest when he saw a lot of blood on the ground. He knelled down and dipped his finger in the blood, then put it in his mouth. I tasted like how Hermione smelt. He swore again and followed her scent, until it lead up to Hogwarts.

-Hermione POV-

Dumbledore walked back into the hospital room.

" Hermione, I'm sorry to say but, we will have to take you to St. Mungo's for better treatment. They are more specialized in creature bites than we are." He explained.

She nodded and looked at Remus, who looked like he was about to fall asleep any second.

" I'll get someone to come help get and get her to there." Dumbledore said while leaving.

- Later that night-

Hermione was lying in her hospital bed on the first floor, which did specialize in Creature bites. She never felt lonely though, because Remus was always there with her, talking about anything that can to mind.

" I thought all werewolves belonged to packs." She whispered.

He shook his head, " Not all." He said while rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

" Go to sleep Remus. I'll be fine and I'm not going anywhere." She suggested.

He looked at her, with a smile, " You sure you'll be okay here for the rest of the night?"

She nodded. He got up and walked to the door, " Okay, I'll be back in the morning." He said with a wave. She waved back weakly and rested her head back onto the soft, fluffy pillow.

She was almost asleep when she heard a knocking sound. She looked to see a hand clawing at the window. The hand reached under the window and opened it. She saw Fenrir crawl into the room.

He got one look at her shoulder and frowned. " I'm sorry."

Hermione was still getting over the shock of him climbing through the window.

" Why are you here?" She coughed. Fenrir sat down in the chair in the corner of the room.

He fixed his black coat and shrugged, " I was wondering what happened. But your shoulder clearly answered that question. I hope you don't think that I meant to do that." He looked feral in some way.

She nodded, " I know it wasn't your fault. I've read a lot about werewolves because of my professor." She explained.

He raised his eyebrows, " For a project?" He questioned.

She shook her head, " Because he is one." She answered.

Fenrir shifted and looked quite interested, " Whats his name?"

Hermione wondered why he was playing twenty questions with her.

" Remus Lupin."

He stood out of his chair fast enough that the chair fell over, " What!" He yelled. His face full of rage, she had never seen him like that before.

Hermione cringed back, and moved closer to the headboard of the bed.

" Whats wrong" She whimpered.

Fenrir kicked at the chair, " I bit him when he was younger, and then he refused to join my pack, but after he joined it only to be a spy for Dumbledore!" He was enraged!

Hermione pulled the blankets up closer to her eyes. Fenrir calmed down and walked to her, " I'm sorry, he just makes me angry. But I'm afraid I must go because Remus is coming." He gave her a quick smiled and jumped back out the window.

Just like Fenrir said, Remus walked into the room.

" Hey, sorry I couldn't sleep at all." Remus admitted.

Hermione laughed, " Its okay."

Remus walked to the window and looked down, " Why was the window open?" He asked while shutting it.

She shrugged, " I was getting too hot." She lied. Remus sniffed, but he smelt an odd scent. He couldn't quite name it, but it smelt like dirt, blood and sweat.

Remus smiled and turned the chair back up right and sat down.

He couldn't avoid asking the question any longer,

" Why was Fenrir Greyback in here."


	3. Chapter 3: Not a Fairy Tale

A/N: Thank you so much for all the people who reviewed, Favorited and alerted on this story! This may sound cheesy but, each review, favorite and alert lets me know that people like what I'm doing. ;)

Hermione took a deep breath. Why did so many people hate Fenrir?

Sure, she could understand why Remus would. But why everyone else.

" He is my friend. I've known him since I was in preschool." She admitted.

Remus stared at her in disbelief.

" Don't you know who he is?" Remus exclaimed and threw his hands into the air and frustration.

She nodded, " He's a werewolf. So what?" She rubbed at her stiff shoulder.

Remus closed his eyes and explained, " Fenrir Greyback is a werewolf and he is also a death eater."

Hermione was speechless.

He crossed his leg over the other and spoke, " Let me tell you the story of how I was bitten."

-Remus's Story-

Little Remus sat happily in his yard with a book on his lap.

He was only five.

He tried so very hard to drown out the yelling that was coming from inside between his father and a man Remus had never seen before.

" You'll be sorry Lupin! I swear to bloody god that you will be!" A man stormed out from the house. He looked quite scary, a scruffy beard, but was wearing a brown coat.

When he walked past Remus, he looked down and gave a toothy smile.

He felt his skin crawl.

He got up and ran inside the house.

He over heard his parents talking

" You don't think he'll actually do something, do you?" He heard his mother cry.

He quietly walked closer towards them, but stilling hiding.

His father had his arm around his mother and was comforting her.

" I'm not sure. But don't worry, he won't do anything to anyone on my watch."

Remus had always admired his father for being a leader, and for always being there for him.

Whether it was caring for him when he was sick, or down to the simplest things like playing with him.

Remus went into his room and shut the door.

What had they meant by that?

He picked up one of the toy soldiers that his father had given him for his birthday.

" Honey, suppers ready." His mother said while poking her head into his room.

He looked up at his mom with big, sad eyes.

" Okay." He said while getting up and going into the kitchen.

Nothing happened for the first week, so Remus and his family felt much better.

But what they didn't know was the full moon was that night.

Remus was tucked into his warm bed, his care free mind dreamed happy thoughts.

His eyes flew open when he heard a blood curtailing howl.

He pulled the covers up and covered his face.

He had not imagined that awful noise.

He heard his parents scream and the sound of an animal growling.

Then he saw the thing.

It looked like a wolf, but was much larger.

And for the fact that it didn't look like a wolf at all.

It looked almost human.

The thing snarled, showing its long canines.

Remus screamed, but it didn't help. He was vulnerable against this thing, and there was nothing his parents could do to stop it.

When it lunged at Remus, clawing at his face, he saw the eyes.

The blue eyes that the man who had visited a week ago had.

Suddenly he knew what this animal was.

" Werewolf." He cried as pain overwhelmed his entire body.

He blacked out, to only wake up to being inside a hospital room.

His parents were sitting in the chair beside the bed, which he lay in.

His mother was crying.

" Don't cry mom. I'm fine." He said weakly, while reaching for his mothers hand.

His mother wiped away tears and gave a smile.

" My strong, strong boy."

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is short, but I will update quicker next chapter. :) Please Review If you like it or have any ideas.


	4. Chapter 4: Old Flame

A/N: Sorry I didn't update as soon as I'd like to. I'm sick right now, but I still wanted to write. Also, there is a special scene in this chapter for Beautiful-Liar13. If you guys also want to, you can Follow me on twitter, Brebaby22. :)

Hermione felt a lump rise in her throat.

" I'm so sorry Professor. Lupin." She felt pity for him.

He attempted a smile, " Don't apologize. I got through it, and so will you. I'll be there with you every full moon."

She felt better by that because she knew that he wanted her to go through this better than he had, and not alone.

" Get some rest. I'll stay in here with you." Remus said.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

-Hermione Flashback, First year-

" Draco! Wait up!" Hermione called and quickly ran after him.

He stopped and waited for her.

" You like me?" She asked, her mind completely blown when he had told her that during class.

He grabbed he wrist, not hard, but firm. He took her out outside to the grounds.

" Yes, I like you, but you can't tell anyone." He whispered.

She smiled, " Why? Its nothing to be ashamed of." Her cheeks were fully blushed.

Draco ran a hand through his blonde hair, " Because, we're from different houses. Our two houses are rivals!"

Hermione pulled at a thread from her cloak, " What do we do now?" She asked

Draco smiled, " I think we date."

Hermione cheeks went bright pink, " Yeah." He reached down and held her hand.

" Come." Draco said and lead her to a corner where no one was.

He brushed away a piece of hair from her face and kissed her.

She could have swore that she had saw fireworks and tasted heaven.

Draco gave a huge grin.

That was the best week of her life.

Draco had came up to her after that week and broke up with her.

He said that they couldn't truly have a real relationship when they shouldn't be together.

She had kept strong and the tears away, until she reached the girls washroom.

She sat there and cried.

She never trusted a boy since.

-Hermione-

She woke up to Remus leaning over her and calling her name.

" Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep." He asked worried.

She nodded, " Just a bad dream."

He nodded, " Well, I have to leave you for a while. I have to go back to Hogwarts to teach. But I promise you I'll be back every night."

She wasn't ready to be staying here alone all day, but she nodded.

He smiled and waved as he left the room.

She didn't like the silence because it allowed her mind to wander.

But that silence didn't last long.

She saw two hands pulling the window open, and Fenrir jump into the room.

She smiled, " Hey." She said happily.

He return a smile and walked over to her and gently hugged her.

" Its time." He whispered in her ear.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion, " What does that mean?" She questioned.

A deep laugh came from him, " Its time for you to come with me to my pack."

Hermione looked at her shoulder, it was almost healed.

" Why now?"

Fenrir looked at her in disbelief, " You have much to learn before the full moon comes around again."

With that, he gently picked her up into his arms and jumped out the window.

-Remus-

Remus was happy when the evening came.

He picked up his bag, which held the book he was planning to give to Hermione, and left for St. Mungo's.

When he walked inside her room, he found it empty.

Panicking, he searched the room, only to find one scent.

" Greyback!" He growled.

A/N: Thanks for Reading, please review :)


	5. Chapter 5: A New Way of Life

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! :D

Hermione was taken into a huge lair where she saw many other people.

" Welcome to the pack." Fenrir said with a grin.

She saw children fighting over a carcass of a large deer.

But behind them, she saw a little boy who was laying on the ground with his hands on his jaw.

" Who's that?" She asked, gesturing to the boy.

Fenrir looked to where he was pointing and gave a sad smile, " That's Dylan."

Dylan looked miserable, and he couldn't be more than three.

" He looks like hes in pain."

Fenrir nodded, " His jaw keeps locking on him. It stops him from being able to eat."

The two walked towards the boy.

Dylan's black hair covered his bright green eyes as he looked up at Fenrir.

Fenrir sat down beside him, and gestured for Hermione to do the same.

" Is your jaw bothering you again?" He asked him, his voice sounding almost fatherly.

The little boy nodded.

He picked the frail boy up and set him on his lap.

Fenrir gently put his hands on the boys jaw line and massaged.

Dylan attempted to open his mouth slowly, but he could only get it to open a few centimeters.

Fenrir repeated massaging the boys jaw again, until he could hear a pop.

The boy opened his mouth fully and gave a smile.

" Thanks, Fenny." The little boy said and quickly hugged him

Fenrir laughed, and watched the little boy run off the play with the others.

He turned to see Hermione laughing.

It made her laugh even harder when she saw the look of confusion on his face.

" Your not as terrifying as everyone thinks. Your as soft as a marshmallow." She teased.

He narrowed his eyes, " I'm your alpha and you will treat me with respect." His growl low and dangerous.

-Remus-

He ran towards where Fenrir had been rumored to be staying with the rest of his pack. Anger filled his chest.

He couldn't let Greyback hurt her. Or worse. Kill her.

When he reached the area, there was a strong smell.

Blood.

He could only pray that it wasn't her blood.

-Hermione-

Hermione cringed when Fenrir said that.

Alpha?

She would have to get used to theses new terms.

Fenrir turned to see a very angry Remus storming towards him.

" Greyback!" Remus yelled.

This wasn't going to be pretty.


	6. Chapter 6: Surprising Twists

Fenrir laughed. Remus was no threat to someone like himself.

Remus was a lap dog.

" Ah. I see you have the guts to show up here, after what you did last time." Fenrir snarled.

Remus was a bloody spy for Dumbledore, recording all his actions and locations. Trying to get him thrown in Azkaban.

" Give back the girl, Greyback." Remus said while pointing his wand at the mans chest.

Fenrir laughed and walked closer to Remus, so that the wand was poking him.

" You think your little wand scares me, Lupin? You disgust me. You act like a wizard and try to fit into the wizarding community. You will never be one of _them_ Remus." Fenrir's lips curled over his teeth. "Your a werewolf. Face it."

Remus couldn't contain his anger anymore. He put his wand back into his pocket.

He saw Fenrir give a wicked grin and then lunge at Remus. He was knocked onto the ground, and was clawed at by Greyback's inhumanly long nails. He gave a hard kick to the older mans ribs, but to only receive a slash to the face. Fenrir gave a deep, throaty growl, which was returned with a skull cracking punch by Remus.

Hermione watched in horror as the two werewolves fought. Growling, thrashing, and biting.

She was terrified to death that one of them might die from the awful fight.

But Fenrir finally stopped when Remus stopped moving. He dragged Remus's body down to a lake and left him near the shore. He would have thrown him into the lake, but the runt had put up a good fight, and he was sore.

He looked back to see Hermione staring at him in horror.

" Hermione." He said while walking over to the girl. She was shaking violently.

He held her against his chest and stroked her curly hair, " I had to get rid of him. He would have told others where our pack was." He could feel her tremors against his chest.

"Shh Cub. Come." He said while guiding her towards a large shack like house. The shackles on the roof were falling off and the paint on the outside was completely stripped.

" This is where I stay." He explained, while opening the door, which broke after it was fully opened. " Hmm, I'll need to get one of the cubs to fix that."

Inside was a floor covered in furs, but it strangely looked comfy to her.

" Wow." She said quite impressed It wasn't the kind of warmth that she could find at Hogwarts.

Fenrir flopped down onto what looked like a large pile of larger furs.

" I expected werewolves to sleep on the ground." She said while looking around more. Fenrir's eyes never left her sight.

" Well, the lower ranked members of the pack do." He said while curling up in the furs.

She was tired. Exhausted to be correct.

She sat down on one of the furs on the other side of the room and laid down.

" Come." He told her and patted the furs near him.

She didn't protest and did what he said. She wrapped herself in all the furs and moved closer to him. He felt so warm and smelt so good.

" Mmmm." Fenrir said while breathing in her scent. She was so intoxicating and arousing.

Hermione didn't mind it, she had liked Fenrir since the first time she laid eyes on him.

But the peace and quiet didn't last. They were disturbed by a shadowy figure in the door frame.

Remus.

" Greyback, what are you doing with my mate!" The man yelled.

A low rumble came from Fenrir as he wrapped his arms around Hermione.

" She's my mate, Lupin!" Fenrir snarled

This couldn't be good.

A/N: Hope you guys like the chapter, I know its short but I found it hard to write. I need your guys help though, What should Fenrir's nickname for Hermione be, ( Something similar to what I had " Cub" But more loving, I guess.) And one for Remus's Nickname for her. I really hope you guys help me with this problem. :)


	7. Chapter 7: My Evil Angel

Hermione felt herself tense up.

She had two mates! Would she have to choose between them, or would they fight again and try to kill each other!

" You could never leave what I had alone, could you!" Remus snarled. His face was twisted with anger. His scars showed more than ever.

Hermione expected Fenrir to react, but he did not. She hid herself under all the furs, hoping that all of this would stop soon.

" She's yours? Hmm, I did not know that you could claim a person." Fenrir said coldly. He wrapped his arms tighter aground her. She felt the softness of his black coat and the warmth that seemed to radiate from his skin.

Remus opened his mouth to speak when he heard a low growling from behind him. He turned slowly on his heel to see four men surrounding him. He felt fear build up in his chest, he felt as if he might explode. The men grabbed him and dragged him away.

" You don't belong here." One man said, his voice deep and full of anger. " The alpha don't like you, its best if ya go on an' get, or else we might have ta deal with ya ourselves. Ya hear?" The man stepped closer to him, while the other three formed a circle around him. Their faces stern, and their eyes narrowed.

Remus nodded, and the other men stepped away slightly, " Now, it'd be best if ya don't ever come round here again. Alpha might do somethin bout it, and we hate to see our own kind bein killed." Remus nodded once more and sadly walked away. He didn't know which way Hogwarts was, he just followed his senses and continued walking into the cold night.

He felt himself staring up at the moon. The thing that ran his life and was his worst fear. He sighed, it would be full in three days. He hoped Snape would have more Wolf bane potion ready for him by then.

-Hermione & Fenrir-

" Are they going to kill him?" Hermione whimpered. She wouldn't be able to handle life If Remus was killed. He promised to help her with her first full moon.

Fenrir shook his head, " No, I told them not too because I knew it would hurt you." He said while pulling her on top of him. He gave a smile when she looked into his eyes. He felt loved for the first time in his life.

Hermione smiled and pressed her neck against his. She took a deep breath and inhaled his scent. The first time she smelt him, when she was in preschool, he smelt of blood, sweat and dirt. But now he smelt like something that couldn't be described. He smelt amazing.

She wondered how good he would taste. Something that smelt so good, must taste unbelievable. She lifted her mouth to his and tasted his lips.

The felt rough, but felt good on hers. She wanted more. She deepened the kiss and pushed against him. She felt his hands run through her curly hair and go down to arch her back up against him.

" Little...wolf" He said between the kiss. She loved the sound of that.

-Remus-

It was the night of the full moon. He stared at the full moon and sighed.

He wondered how Hermione was doing now.

Oh how he wished he could be there for her.

To comfort, encourage and to protect.

But there was nothing he could do.

He looked up at the moon again and howled, releasing his inner wolf.

Moony.

-Hermione-

She screamed in agony as she heard her bones snap and re shape.

" Its okay my little wolf, you can do it." He said while rubbing her slowly changing, back.

He could feel the fur coming up from her skin. It felt warm and almost like a dogs.

He looked down to see a completely changed wolf, staring back at him.

She was even beautiful in wolf form.

He looked up at the moon and let his humanity leave him.

He dropped to his hands and knees as the change began. He felt Hermione's tongue licking him.

The two wolves stared at each other and ran off into the night.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, and a special thanks to Round the Bend Demon Child for the " Little wolf" Nickname, and thank you all who gave ideas, I'll use them in future chapters. Next chapter will be up soon :)


	8. Chapter 8: Down With the Sickness

A/N: WOW! When I wrote this story, I never thought that many people would like it, but all my readers proved me wrong! I love the reviews as well, keep em comin. Also I would like your guys help, I need names for some male werewolves. I don't want them so complex that I can't spell or remember them, but I don't want them to be common names like Bob or Joe. Hope you guys help me with that :) Now on with the story!

Hermione woke up to find herself in back inside Fenrir's hut. She felt something around her, besides the blanket.

She sat up to see that she was wearing Fenrir's coat.

His treasured trench coat.

She yawned, stretched and got out of the bed.

While wrapping the coat around her whole body, realized that it was the only article of clothing that she was wearing, she walked outside.

She squinted her eyes when she felt the sun's strong eyes hit her still sleepy eyes.

There was no one in sight.

She continued walking until she was deep in the forest. She was lost, and to make matters worse, she felt sick and dizzy. Hermione whined as she felt her legs buckle.

The ground felt suddenly soft underneath her.

-Fenrir-

Fenrir felt happy as he walked into the hut. He couldn't wait to see his precious mate.

Honestly, he couldn't remember the last time that he had ever felt so good in his life.

Fenrir's smile dropped as he looked inside to see the hut to be empty.

" Hermione?" He called as he moved the furs away but still found nothing. He smelt the air to find her scent everywhere. Running out the door, he followed her trail.

When he found her, she was lying face down on the forests floor.

Greyback wrapped her arms around her and lifted her into his arms. Her skin felt good against his naked chest. He shivered as her long hair brushed against his skin. He walked back towards the packs area. Many of the watched as he carried the unconscious girl into his hut.

He laid her down on the bed and covered her up. Being a werewolf meant that he didn't have to worry about her medical attention like he would to a muggle or a bloody _wizard_.

So all he would have to do now is wait.

He sat there and watched her, feeling anxious for her awakening, and luckily he didn't have to wait very long. She woke up slowly and looked directly at him.

" What happened to me?" She moaned while holding her hand over her stomach. Fenrir couldn't help but laugh at her, she reminded him of a woman who had just woken up with a hangover. He remembered when Bellatrix had drank herself stupid and woke up whining and complaining.

" You went through your first change, its always the hardest." He explained while getting under the furs with her. He kissed her neck, but then stopped.

" I have something that you might like." He said while getting up, " I'll be right back" He said while walking out the door. A few minutes later he came back with a cup full of some bubbly drink.

He sat down beside her and helped her sit up. He brought the cup her her lips.

" Drink this." He said softly.

She did as she was told and drank the beverage. It tasted like the club sodas her mother used to buy. It was! When she was finished, she couldn't help but smile.

" Soda? Your pack has soda?" She laughed.

Fenrir shrugged and then smiled, " After you came, I've found things like soda and beef jerky quite edible." Then he kissed her lips.

Fenrir heard screaming outside and it took him a few moments to pull himself away from Hermione. He saw his Beta walk inside with many of the other members.

" Sir, we have a problem." The Beta said. Behind him Fenrir could see others struggled with some screaming girl, who was thrashing around and kicking everyone around her.

"What is it." Fenrir growled, he did not like being bothered over little problems. If this wasn't important he swore to god that he would rip someones head off. The pack called on him for every little thing.

" Seems as though a muggle girl wandered too close to our territory." The Beta replied while moving slightly so Fenrir could see.

Fenrir stood up and walked over to the struggling child. She had many werewolves trying to hold her down, but he shooed them away.

" Well, well, well. Looks like someone wandered too far from home, Little red." His lips curled back to show his teeth.

The little girl looked up in horror at the tall man.

" What do we do with her, Alpha?" One werewolf asked. Fenrir didn't even have to think for this question, if he were to let this child go, she could bring back others and that would risk exposure.

" Kill her." He said after a painful moment.

A/N: :) Please review and give me some name ideas for the werewolves, if I don't have names, the next chapter will take much, much longer. Thank ya


	9. Chapter 9: Inside the Mind of a Monster

A/N: So sorry that I didn't finish this sooner! But I have all summer to write now, and I'll be updating sooner and faster. I love the reviews guys, and I'm so happy to see that you guys like this story.

-Inside Fenrir's head-

I've never known how much of a monster I was until I looked down at the muggle girls face. Full of fear and scared.

That reminded myself of a scared little boy starting his first day of Hogwarts.

Me.

Dear god, what have I become?

-First year at Hogwarts-

Kissing my mother goodbye, I walked onto the Hogwarts express. I felt so small compared to that large red train.

But I felt smaller when I walked inside of it

So many faces staring at my like I was an alien to this place. Like I didn't belong.

Which I didn't, because I was a werewolf. I knew that nobody could tell that I was, but it was hard to try to keep myself in a calm state of mind. It didn't help that it was so loud and overwhelming.

And the fact that it was a full moon that very night. Tonight would be my first change and I was terrified. I'm not sure if it was the fact about the pain of the change, or losing my mind to an animal.

I quickly sat down in an empty section of the train. I leaned my head against the coldness of the window and stared out it. By the time that we arrived at Hogwarts it would be nightfall.

By the time that the train stopped, I would have to run like hell into the forest. I could only hope that nobody would follow me.

I was so scared. I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly to see a small girl standing there.

" Would it be okay if I sat next to you." I nodded and turned my head to her. She had pretty blonde hair which was tied into pigtails with ribbons. " Are you okay?" She asked when she saw the tears on my cheeks. Her blue eyes looked at with concern.

I nodded and wiped my eyes, " Yeah. Sorry bout that, miss." I don't know why I called her miss. Perhaps it was the politeness that mother taught me.

" My name is Susie Smith." She said with a Pearly white smile and handing me a handkerchief. I took it gratefully and wiped my cheeks again.

" My name is Fenrir Greyback." I said while handing her back the handkerchief. She smiled and put it into her bag.

" Are you related to James Greyback?" She asked, suddenly very intrigued. Suddenly I felt much better having someone to talk to. Maybe we would become friends.

I paused and then spoke, " Yes. He's my father."

After that, we talked all through the train ride, talking about our families and favorite things to do.

But one thing I never told her about was my mother, scared that she wouldn't like to be friends with a half blood.

Not that I was ashamed of my mom, its just the last thing I needed was to be bullied.

The feeling of worry rose in my chest rose as the train squealed to a stop. I quickly grabbed my bag and shoved my way pasted other kids.

When I was off the bus I ran towards the Forbidden forest. I heard teachers calling after me, but I kept running. When I was finally far enough, I threw myself onto the ground and sobbed. There was going to be so much pain. I looked up at the almost full moon and groaned.

" Fenrir! Fenrir!" I heard Susie call. I felt my whole self tense up.

_No! No! Susie stay away! _I tried to say, but my words didn't come out as that. What they came out as was cries of pain and a wolf like howl.

I saw a group of teacher and a few students running towards me.

" Whats wrong with him!" Susie cried and clutched one of the teachers arm.

One teacher scowled and scoffed, " He's a filthy werewolf." He said the word werewolf like it was venom.

The same teacher walked closer to me and kicked dirt at my half changed body. " We don't accept your kind here!" He threw my bag at me and walked away. " And don't come back, mutt!" His voice echoed and kept repeating in my head as I fully changed.

I still don't remember what happened that night, but I can still remember the pain.

Oh the pain!

When I woke up, I found a man standing over me. He threw a black coat at me. I was confused by the gesture, but understood it when I looked down to see myself completely naked.

The man wore a hood but removed it when I looked up at him. His head was bald, and his nose looked odd.

I slowly slide my arms into the coats sleeves and stood up.

" Do you want to learn magic, boy?" The man asked. Something about his voice sent shivers up my spine.

I nodded.

" I can't promise you that it will all be light magic, and it won't be. I shall teach you the dark ways and raise you as one of my own and when your old enough you can join my group called 'The Death eaters'. Then you can get revenge on those who hurt you."

I liked that idea. Not the dark part, but the feeling of acceptance. " W-whats your name?" I stuttered.

The man smiled, " Lord Voldemort."

After that I followed that man and he treated me like a son. Can you honestly blame me for trusting me when the man so kindly took me under his wing?


	10. Chapter 10: Muggle Girl

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! :D I love it!

" You can't kill an innocent person! She didn't even do anything!"Hermione protested to Fenrir. She couldn't let this girl die just because she was a muggle.

Fenrir sighed and turned to Hermione, " She knows the location of my pack, therefore she must either be killed. There's no other way." His voice casual.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing! She had never seen this side of Fenrir before!

He leaned down to the girl, " Whats your name?" The girl slowly inched away from the werewolf. The scent of fear surrounded her like a cloak.

" M-m-Mia." She stuttered. From the look of her eyes, it looked as if she was about to cry.

Fenrir felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned to his his beta looking at him with pleading eyes.

" She's just a muggle." He said, searching for some hope in his pleading, " She doesn't even know what we are."

Fenrir stared at his beta, "Logan. I can't take that risk." He glanced over at Hermione to see her looking at the muggle.

" But sir-"

" I SAID I CANNOT TAKE THAT RISK!." He yelled.

Hermione flinched at his voice, and Mia gave a quiet whine.

Fenrir walked up to his third in command and put his hand on the man's shoulder.

" Reese, take care of her." He whispered in the man's ear. Reese cringed at his alpha's voice. He knew that meant kill the girl. He couldn't do that, why should he have to kill an innocent girl?

If Fenrir wanted the girl dead, he could do it himself.

" No." Reese snarled, " Take care of it yourself." He regretted saying those words as soon as they came out of his mouth. Especially when he saw the look on Fenrir's face.

" Excuse me, Reese?" Fenrir's voice was as cold as ice.

_Oh shit_, Reese cursed. But he wasn't going to be pushed around, or anyone's bitch.

" You heard me Greyback, you want the girl killed, do it yourself." Reese tried to match his alphas tone.

Fenrir let out a deep growl. Before Reese could move a muscle, his alpha's hand was clasped around his throat.

" You never did make a good werewolf Reese." Fenrir hissed. Reese thrashed and kicked in attempt to free himself from Greyback's strong grasp. Fenrir squeezed harder around the werewolves neck, until Reese stopped moving.

With disgust, Fenrir threw the dead body to the ground and gave it a kick.

" Useless mutt." He grumbled. He walked towards the muggle girl and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed and kicked him, but he ignored her as he walked towards the forest thicket. When he was far enough from the pack, he dropped the girl onto the ground. She fell and landed on her shoulder with a sickening thump.

Fenrir pinned the girl down and lay over top of her. His face directly above hers. He used his nails to rip the girls shirt to shreds and the same for her pants. He positioned himself between her leg while removing his own clothes.

" Please don't!" The girl pleaded when she realized what Fenrir was going to do. He just gave a wicked smile and carried on. He took one side of her underwear and cut it with one finger nail. She cried and pleaded once more, but he just ignored her.

He stroked her roughly, and then plunged himself inside of her. Each thrust he made, she either cried or screamed. But that only made it better. He felt himself groaning and growling, but he wasn't satisfied.

" Delicious girl, what a treat." He whispered as he leaned in towards her shoulder. His tongue licked her skin there, and then he bit into her. She screamed out in agony and tensed her muscles. He felt blood pour into his mouth. He still wanted more. He moved his head down towards her arm. He smelt the scent of her skin. He licked his lips before biting into the flesh. He bit harder and chewed at the skin. He could hear her gurgling up blood as he bit into her neck.

But this time he didn't hold back. He ripped all the skin from her neck and swallowed it. He finished up eating the girl and wiped his hands on his shirt. His face covered in blood and himself smelling of sex.

He walked back to the pack in silence, but they all knew what he did. He was famous for raping before killing someone.

" Where have you been?" Hermione asked as he walked inside the hut. He grumbled and threw his coat down onto the floor. He made no attempt to hide the blood that splattered him.

" YOU KILLED MIA!" Hermione cried out. Fenrir grinned and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

A/N: This chapter is quite dark, eh? But I would like to give a special thank you to Death Eaters rule for the name ideas. :D Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11: I Would Never do That

A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews! I love them! And I hope that the last chapter wasn't _too_ grim for you guys. But it's Fenrir Greyback we're talking about! He ain't all fluffy marshmallows and rainbows. But this chapter isn't grim or bad. So enjoy and please leave me lots of reviews, they help me so I can update faster. Well, enjoy! :D

-Hermione's Thoughts-

Why?

I hadn't ever seen Fenrir like this, sure I had heard rumors about him being a complete monster but I never saw him like that. Ever.

Until now. How could I trust that I wasn't going to be the next werewolf murdered like Reese! I couldn't handle that.

In the middle of the night I slowly and quietly walked out of the hut while Fenrir was fast asleep. I needed to get away from here. I walked away from the pack's territory and into the forest towards the direction of Hogwarts.

I needed Remus.

-Remus-

He sat there at his desk. One hand supporting his chin as he read a book. He wanted to go back and get Hermione himself, but that would only result in his own death.

Surly Greyback wouldn't hurt her. She was Fenrir's mate, and its impossible to kill your own mate without killing a part of yourself as well.

Oh how he missed her company. Each day he grew more and more depressed, eventually he would have no need to live anymore. Life was pointless now, so why continue living?

He threw the book down onto the dusty desk and walked towards the window. Looking up at the sky something else caught his eye. A girl was wondering around in the forest, and was looking quite scared.

It was Hermione.

He grabbed his brown coat from the back of his chair and ran. When he finally reached Hogwarts grounds, he ran towards her.

" Hermione!" He exclaimed happily while wrapping her in a deep embrace. Her face went against his chest. He body began to jerk as she sobbed.

Remus looked down at her with his loving brown eyes, " Whats wrong?" He whispered in her ear while rubbing her back. She looked up to him with a tear stained face and watery eyes.

" F-Fenrir killed in front of m-me." She whimpered in between sobs. Remus knew what that was like.

" Come inside. I want to tell you a story." He told her while walking her inside of Hogwarts and inside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He pulled a chair up to his desk for her.

" I know what its like to love Fenrir and I know what your going through. Right after he bit me I joined his pack. Not much of a choice though. Anyway, I loved him. I swore that the world revolved around Fenrir and would end when Fenrir died. I followed him everywhere he went, did everything to please him and became his beta. By then I never knew about his ruthless killing, until he murdered one of the cubs right in front of my own eyes."

He stopped and looked down at his hands. He hated reliving that past, because the last thing he would see was the face of that innocent cub before Fenrir took its life.

" Fenrir is a cruel man, Hermione. He draws you in using kindness and love, but then shows the other side of himself. Which is an animal." She looked down at her hands.

She remembered the nights that Fenrir whispered loving things to her, how he held her and how he kissed her. Surely, he couldn't be all evil.

" He used me." She said through a sob. Remus moved his chair closer. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her head to his chest.

" I would never do that Hermione. I love you." He said while kissing the top of her head.

A/N: I need suggestions! Also, who do you think is a better couple? Hermione and Fenrir or Hermione and Remus? Tell me what you think


	12. Chapter 12: Alpha's Orders

A/N: Oh My god! I'm so sorry for the late update, I've been so busy this month with caring for my new kitten. Well, here's the chapter.

Emoticons swirled around in her head. The feeling of Remus's lips on her forehead made her head spin.

Did she love him?

Or was he the comforting friend that she needed right now.

She couldn't be sure of that at the moment, but Remus's touch made her feel like everything was better. She looked up at him and smiled. Looking into his eyes, she could see his beauty. Maybe she did like him.

" I love you." His voice husky as he kissed down her jaw. She felt his lips travel down to her neck and the warmth of his tongue licking her neck. He stopped at cupped her face in his large hands, " I hope you know that the full moon is tomorrow night."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. " Yeah." Then nuzzled her face into his chest. He stroked her hair.

-Fenrir-

" I want the whole pack to go after her and find her." He barked to his beta. Logan looked at his alpha, and then nodded.

" Yes, sir. We'll set out tomorrow night."

Fenrir shook his head, " Not tomorrow, today." His voice low and vicious. By now his hands were balled up into fists. Hermione was going to be punished.

Logan looked down at his feet and sighed, " I don't think that we could set up the whole pack right now, a lot of the others are hunting. And we -" Fenrir cut him off a snarl.

" **NO! I want her found now! **

Logan flinched, " O-okay." He stuttered. He quickly left the hut and ran out to gather the pack. It was going to be a challenge, since half the pack was gone hunting till tomorrow. But when the alpha demands you to do something, you do it.

Logan went to the forests clearing and howled. After a few seconds, many members of the pack joined him.

" Where's the rest of the pack?" He asked one of the cubs. She blinked once and shrugged her shoulders, " Their hunting till tomorrow, didn't you know that?" She looked up at Logan from under her shaggy blonde hair. She looked to only be in her early teens.

" Well, is there anyway to get them to come back today?" He asked hopefully. Once again she shrugged, " Maybe, but someone would have to go and find them. And that wouldn't be easy."

Logan nodded, " Can you do that for me?" He wasn't as demanding as Fenrir was, instead of demanded, he asked. Also because the young girl was nothing but help around here.

" Yeah." She nodded, but then continued, " When do I have to leave?"

Logan thought hard for a moment, " Now would be good."

She smiled, " Okay, well I'll be back later." She gave a last wave as she ran off.


	13. Author's Note! Ideas Needed!

Hey Readers. I'm so, so sorry that I haven't been writing that much but I have major writers block, and I was hoping that you guys could help! Any ideas are appreciated! I really need your guys help, and the sooner you guys review with ideas, the sooner I can get to writing. Thank you all for reading this far in! It really means a lot to me!

- Brewolf666


	14. Chapter 14: Love Bites

A/N: Hey! Told y'all if I got some ideas the next chapter would be up! :) Thank you all who reviewed with ideas, and a special thanks to Death Eaters rule and Smithback, who's ideas you will see in this chapter. Happy reading and please Review :D

-Hermione-

Laying next to a sleeping Remus, hers thoughts seemed to wonder to Fenrir. Questions swirled around in her head, and she just couldn't quite get rid of them.

_Where was he? _She imagined him naked and staring up at the moon. His head tipped back and howled her name into the darkness. She slowly and quietly got out of the bed and went into the washroom. She turned on the tap and splashed her face with ice cold water.

_Was he thinking of her?_ Her mind played around with that one. She saw him thrashing around in his sleep, calling her name. Or the thought of him transforming and his last human word being her name.

" _Hermione."_ She swore she could hear his voice calling her that very instant. If only she could love Remus the way he loved her. But that was too great of a challenge, since her heart belonged to Greyback.

She walked to the large window beside the bed and stared at the moon. She felt as if it was calling her, telling her to go back to him. To find her way home and that no matter how many time she'd run from him, she would always go back. _ No matter what._

She knew what she had to do. She had to go back. She could never be truly happy without him, ever. She let her fingers under the window and lifted it. Thankfully it had no screen. The window pane felt cold as she sat on it. She took a deep breath and jumped.

-Fenrir-

He paced back and forth, growling at everything and anything. There was a reason he never loved, because people betrayed! Women were never trustworthy, just filthy, disgusting whores. And that's how they would always be.

Where was that girl who was supposed to be bringing back the rest of the pack. _" She was supposed to be back hours ago!_" He snarled through his teeth. He had to restrain himself from going out and killing again. He heard a knock at the door that almost made him jump out of his clothing.

He stormed over to the door and swung it open to reveal a face that he thought he would never see. Hermione.

" What are you doing here." He asked in disbelief. His emotions were so mixed up at the moment. He didn't know if he was happy to see her or if he was angry. He was both. He stared down at her. It was raining and she was wet. She went to open her mouth but instead, he brought his lips to hers.

-Hermione-

His lips were hard and rough. She opened her mouth a little so his tongue could explore her mouth. She felt her head start to spin and her knees buckle. She was in pure bliss.

His lips were chapped and scrapped slightly against hers. But she liked the feel. The way his body pressed into hers as the kiss deepened, and the groans he made. His lips released hers as he spoke.

" I'm still mad at you." He groaned as he pressed his lips back to hers. But she soon pushed him away. Angry filled her.

" Wait!" She growled, " Your angry at me!" Her fists clenched together. Fenrir laughed and sat down on his bed.

" Yes, but that doesn't matter, come here." He patted the side of the bed of furs, " I need you Hermione." His voice husky and pretty much dripping of sex.

She shook her head, " You ate a little girl, Fenrir!" But the only response to that was a shrug from him. That only made the anger build inside of her like a small fire.

" Yeah, so what. You'd better calm down, I hope you know its a full moon tonight." She looked up at the sky, it was almost full. She felt her bones snap and shift, but her anger stayed. Soon enough, she was one all fours. She looked up at a slowly changing Fenrir. She watched as his clothes rip and fall off of his body.

A few minutes of waiting, he was also on all fours and staring at her. Her lips pulled back to show her canines and gave a loud growl. She watched him with curiosity, then attacked. Her teeth gripped his neck and bit down hard.

She tasted his blood. And that made her want more of it. He bit her leg in attempt to release her grip, but that just made her bite harder. He yelped and grabbed her shoulder with his teeth. The two pushed each other, and blood and fur flew. Until he had had enough. He whined and laid on his belly. She recognized his submission and removed her fangs from him. She turned her back to him and walked towards the forest. But before she could get far, she was tackled. Large fangs playfully bit into her neck. A love bite. She had been marked by him. He licked her muzzled and rested his head into her neck.

"_Your mine." _ She heard his voice in her head. _" Mine."_


	15. Chapter 15: I Don't Wanna Lose You

-Remus-

Remus woke up to find the spot beside him empty. He rolled over and quickly got out of bed. He checked the washroom to only find it as empty as the bed. " Hermione!" He called. He check the nightstand for a note, but found nothing. Where was she!

He felt a cold breeze on him, why was that? He walked over to the window to find it open. Hermione was gone. She had went back to Greyback.

_That monster_

Remus sat down on the corner of the bed and cried. " Hermione!" He howled out. He felt pain in his shoulder, then everywhere else. He looked to the window to find the moon was full. " Shit!" He cried out. He had no wolfsbane potion and he was inside a building.

He saw his hand change into a paw and his thoughts were no longer human, only thinking in blood lust.

_Hunt, kill, eat, blood._

-Hermione-

The next morning she woke up in Fenrir's arms. Both of them naked and back at Fenrir's hut. He made a low growling noise and held Hermione tighter.

" 'Mione." He moaned in his sleep. Hermione slowly and carefully turned and watched his face. He was breathing heavy now and shaking. The great Fenrir Greyback was having a nightmare! If she hadn't seen the look on his face, she would have laughed or teased him, but this was different. People who never took the time to get to know Fenrir don't have a clue about him. Even the cruelest man has a bit of good in him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. " Fenrir" She whispered in his ear as she took one hand from his waist to stroke his hair. With a groan he opened his eyes with a smile.

" Didn't know if you'd still be here by the time I woke up." He gave her a kiss on the top of her head, then cupped her face in his large hands, " I'm glad you are." He kissed her lips gently, something that Fenrir never did, his kisses were usually hungry and rough.

He laid back down and pulled her down with him. He pulled the fur-blanket over both on him and sighed. She placed her hand on his chest and gently kissed his scruffy cheek. " Why so nice all of a sudden?" She asked, finally getting the guts to ask.

He gave a low, sexy chuckle, " Cause I missed you, pup." His fingers gently ran up her back, and his bright blue eyes looked into hers, " And I don't wanna lose you again."


	16. Chapter 16: Stuffed bears and Fairytales

Hermione flashback-

She was now in kindergarten. Oh how she missed the days of just playing, but now they were learning stuff. Like colors, shapes and numbers. Hermione sometimes disliked going to school, it was too hard for her.

When she couldn't get something, some kids would laugh or worse, tease her during free time. So eventually, she started pretending to be sick, or as the teachers called things like that, lying.

But to her, it seemed right.

" Mrs. Mann, can I go to the bathroom?" She asked as she looked up at her teacher. That was another thing she didn't like. Mrs. Mann always raised her voice and got mad easily.

Mommy was never like that.

The teacher nodded and Hermione walked into the hallway. She had only used the washroom once so far, so she wasn't quite sure where it was yet. Mrs. Mann never came with them or even walked with them to it.

She started crying when she realized that she was lost. " Mommy!" She cried out, even though she knew mommy was at work. She wanted to be with mommy. She kept walking with her head down so nobody would see her crying, then her head hit something.

" Hermione?" A voice asked. She lifted her head to see a familiar face. " Fenrir!" She squealed and hugged him. He knelt down to her and wiped away her tears with his finger.

" Hey, why are you crying?" He asked, his eyes filled with worry. She sniffled and hugged him again, " I'm lost and I can't find the bathroom." She sobbed. He stood up and took her hand gently. " I'll take you to it."

He walked with her down the long hallway until she saw the door with the triangle girl on it. Fenrir opened the door for her while she walked inside. When she came out, he was still there.

" Now lets get you back to class." He said as he took her hand again. Hermione gave a loud, " No!" and stopped walking. Fenrir looked at her in surprise, " Come on Hermione, you love school." He coaxed as he tried to make her walk again, but it didn't work.

He went beside her and whispered to her, " I know its scary now, but you'll get used to it. And I'll make a deal with you." He said with a smile as he saw the curiosity on the small girls face.

" Whats the deal?" Hermione asked, for a girl her age, she sure knew a lot. Fenrir rubbed the top of her tiny hand with his thumb, " If you go to class and be a good girl, I will come and play anything you want with you after school." She gave a quick nod and hugged him, " But how?" She asked, mommy and daddy didn't know about Fenrir, to them he was a stranger.

Fenrir paused, " Your mom and dad work after your done school right?" Hermione nodded, he sighed, " And you have a babysitter right?" She nodded once again, Betty was her babysitter. She didn't even play with Hermione, just sat there and watched television. " I'll come then." He said and hugged her when they were outside her classroom, " Now go have fun." He said as he opened the classroom door. She gave him a sad look, but smiled when he gave her a goofy smile as he walked away. For the rest of the morning, she played with her teddy bear, Fenny, and waiting patiently until it was time to go.

She saw Betty waiting in the parking lot for her, and they walked home since Betty's car wouldn't work today. The whole time Betty was talking on her cellphone and completely ignoring Hermione.

When they got home, she ran to her bed room and closed the door. She sat on her bed and waited. How was Fenrir going to get inside? Her window wasn't big enough and if he came through the front door, Betty would know.

Suddenly, Fenrir was standing in her room. Hermione stared at him in horror and amazement. " How did you do that!" She whispered. Fenrir laughed and sat on the edge of her bed. " Magic." He said seriously. Hermione laughed, " There's not such thing as magic." She said matter-a -factly.

Fenrir smiled, " Have you ever heard of wizards?"

Hermione turned to look at him, a look of wonder. "Yes, mommy used to read me stories about them." She went to her small colorful bookshelf and picked out two books and set them on Fenrir's lap. He picked one up and examined it.

" The tales of Wallie, the wonderful wizard." He read the cover and flipped through the small book and picked up the other on. " Wallie the wizard goes to wizard school"

Hermione came and sat beside him on the bed and smiled at the books. " They're my favorite." Fenrir set the books down and looked at her. " Do you believe in wizards?" He asked. She shook her head, " Mommy said that they are make believe."

That made Fenrir frown, most muggle children were told that things like wizards didn't exist. Instead of arguing with the little girl about if they did or did not exist, he could just show her. He pulled his wand out from his boot and pointed it to the stuffed teddy bear.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He said with a flick of his wand and watched Hermione's face as the bear lifted up into the air. " I'm a wizard Hermione" She looked at him with wonder and amazement.

The rest of their time they spent together, Hermione showed him all her toys, books and board games. When it was time for him to leave, he pulled out a small grey wolf out from his pocket and give it to her. She couldn't help but bring a hand to the wolf necklace that she wore everyday with tears in her eyes as she hugged him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.


	17. Author note

**Dear readers,**

**I have reread the wonderful reviews I have gotten on this story and it made me want to work more on it for you guys. That's a promise and this is just a little authors note to say that, so there should be a new chapter for this story up real soon!**

**Thank you guys so much!**

**-Bre**


End file.
